Lokhir Fellheart
Lokhir Fellheart, Pan Krakenów, jest jednym z najpotężniejszych korsarzy Mrocznych Elfów. Zasłynął na Naggaroth z bezwzględnego okrucieństwa i niezwykłej skuteczności. Jego Czarna Arka jest znana jako Wieża Błogosławionej Grozy. Samo wspomnienie o niej wywołuje strach w sercach żeglarzy z innych krain. right Pochodzenie Lokhir wywodzi się ze starej i bardzo szanowanej rodziny Fellheartów z Karond Kar. Ten szlachetny ród cieszy się wielką władzą oraz sympatią samego Malekitha. Członkowie rodziny wielokrotnie uzyskiwali ważne stanowiska na dworze Wiedźmiego Króla. Najbardziej są jednak dumni ze swojej wojskowej tradycji. Fellheartowie od stuleci zostawili korsarzami i admirałami, niosąc wojnę i śmierć do obcych krain. Założycielem rodu był Menreith Fellheart, prapradziadek Fellhearta. To on jako pierwszy dowodził rodzinną Czarną Arką, którą nazwał Wieżą Błogosławionej Grozy. Jednym z najsłynniejszych przedstawicieli rodu był Laithkikir. Ten korsarz i uzdolniony kartograf w okolicach 1103 roku KI wykonał mapy, dzięki którym Mroczne Elfy mogły bez większych przeszkód docierać do wybrzeży Indu i Kataju. Z tych powodów od Lokhira wymagano wiele już od najmłodszych lat. Historia Droga do kapitaństwa Istnieje wiele powodów, dla których Mroczne Elfy opuszczają Naggaroth i wyruszają na morze. Niektórzy marzą o bogactwie, podczas gdy inni szukają zemsty lub mocnych wrażeń. Są też tacy, którzy popadli w niełaskę u Wiedźmiego Króla i woleliby jak najszybciej zniknąć mu z oczu. Lokhirem Fellheartem nie kierował żaden z tych motywów. Od najmłodszych lat kochał on morze. Jego zmienne nastroje i potężne fale stanowiły dla Mrocznego Elfa cudowny widok. Lokhir pragnął po prostu przemierzać oceany, by nieść śmierć i strach do odległych ziem. Mroczny Elf z zazdrością patrzył na rodzinną Czarną Arkę, która była dowodzona przez jego ojca. Nie mógł się doczekać dnia, w którym zasiądzie za jej sterami. W końcu jednak stary korsarz spotkał swoją śmierć z rąk skrytobójców. O dziwo, Lokhir nie miał z tym faktem nic wspólnego. Szanował swojego ojca i nigdy nie podniósłby ręki na kogoś, w kogo żyłach płynęła krew Fellheartów. Koniec końców w 1907 roku KI Lokhir przejął dowodzenie nad Czarną Arką. Chcąc zyskać przychylność nowej załogi oraz poparcie Mathlanna, pojmał wszystkich oficerów swojego ojca. Bez większych problemów udało mu się ich uwięzić i zabrać na pokład swojej Czarnej Arki, gdzie zostali złożeni w ofierze. Tej nocy deski okrętu spłynęły krwią, a nowy kapitan wyruszył na morze, by poprowadzić swoją załogę do wspaniałej przyszłości. W ten sposób stał się jednym z najmłodszych i najbardziej okrutnych korsarzy Mrocznych Elfów. Wykucie Czerwonych Ostrzy W 2087 roku KI Lokhir Fellheart dotarł do wybrzeży krainy Indu. Przez całe miesiące nękał tamtejsze osady, powiększając swoje bogactwo i zasoby niewolników. Torturując jeńców, udało mu się dowiedzieć o świątyni, w której miały ponoć być zgromadzone wyjątkowe skarby. Mroczny Elf natychmiast skierował swoje kroki do Świątyni Gildadresha, którą zdobył szturmem. Znalazł tam wiele bogactw, ale jego uwagę przykuły szczególnie pewne posągi. Zostały one wykonane z Krwawej Stali, materiału o niezwykłych właściwościach. Tajniki jego wytwarzania były nieznane Mrocznym Elfom, a dawni właściciele świątyni nie chcieli nawet zająknąć się na ten temat. Choć posągi przedstawiały wizerunek bóstwa, Lokhir nie czuł żadnych oporów przez zabraniem ich do Naggaroth, gdzie zostały one przez niego stopione. Z otrzymanego materiału korsarz wykonał swoje legendarne Czerwone Ostrza. Ta para mieczy służy mu do dzisiaj, niosąc śmierć do wszystkich zakątków świata. Napad na Tor Canabrae Rodzina Fellhearta od zawsze prowadziła walki na morzu, a przeznaczenie Lokhira nie miało być w tym wypadku inne. Kapitan chciał się w końcu wykazać w prawdziwej bitwie, więc obrał kurs na Ulthuan. Jego pierwszym szczególnym osiągnięciem było zdobycie w 2387 roku KI portu Tor Canabrae, który stanowił ważny ośrodek handlowy w królestwie Eataine. Flota Lokhira opuściła Karond Kar w samym środku zimy. Magiczne sztormy i zamiecie pozwoliły korsarzom dopłynąć do celu, pozostając niemal niezauważonymi. Atak okazał się sukcesem. Mroczne Elfy szybko zdobyły miasto i zrównały je z ziemią, pozostawiając po siebie jedynie popioły i płomienie. right Port, którego Smocze Okręty stanowiły poważne zagrożenie dla królestwa Malekitha, padł w ciągu jednej nocy. Wkrótce do Naggaroth przybyły opowieści o płonących miastach i zrabowanych dobrach. Sława Lokhira rosła w niewyobrażalnym tempie, tak samo jak jego bogactwo. Każdy jego kolejny atak był jeszcze bardziej krwawy od poprzedniego. Mroczny Elf zdobył bardzo wiele w dość krótkim czasie i wcale nie zamierzał odpuszczać. Plądrowanie Lustrii Kiedy sława, jaką zyskał Lokhir po ataku na Tor Canabrae, zaczynała zanikać, korsarz uznał, że potrzebuje dla siebie nowego celu. Zdecydował się wyruszyć do niezbadanej Lustrii, by znaleźć tam skarb godny umieszczenia w swoim pałacu. Mroczny Elf wypłynął z Karond Kar w 2422 roku KI. Z pełnym lekceważeniem ominął Arnheim, kolonię Wysokich Elfów. Uznał, że nie jest ona warta jego uwagi i pozostawił ją na pastwę innych najeźdzców. Następnie popłynął wzdłuż niesławnego Wybrzeża Wampirów. Po drodze stoczył wiele walk z nieumarłymi załogami, ale nawet one nie były dla niego godnym przeciwnikiem. Celem Lokhira nie było jednak ani Wybrzeże Wampirów, ani nawet bogate miasta-świątynie jaszczuroludzi. Mroczny Elf kierował się prosto do Chupayotl, zatopionych ruin leżących w południowej Lustrii. W tym podwodnym grobowcu spoczywało wiele tajemnic pozostawionych przez Pradawnych. Lokhir pragnął, by znalazły się one w jego rękach. Po dotarciu do ukrytej zatoki natychmiast zakotwiczył swoją Czarną Arkę tuż nad pradawnym miastem. Mroczny Elf wziął ze sobą w podróż siódemkę wiedźm z Mrocznego Zakonu. Ich wsparcie okazało się niezastąpione. Rzuciły one na załogę Lokhira magiczne zaklęcia, które umożliwiały oddychanie oraz swobodne poruszanie się pod wodą. Ruiny Chupayotl zamieszkane były przez krwiożercze stwory, które pamiętały jeszcze świat sprzed nadejścia wszelkich cywilizacji. Ogromne ośmiornice, rekiny i inne nienazwane obrzydlistwa strzegły porzuconego miasta, żyjąc w jego pozostałościach niczym pasożyty. Mroczne Elfy nie mogły zdobyć skarbów Pradawnych bez walki. Choć nie było to łatwe, przeprowadziły one wiele starć, ostatecznie przepędzając morskie stwory. Ze zdobytych ruin Lokhir wydobył ogromne bogactwa. Pokład jego Czarnej Arki pękał w szwach od skrzyń pełnych złota i magicznych artefaktów, które korsarz sprzedał później w Ghrondzie. Najcenniejsze okazały się jednak kamienne tablice, na których Pradawni spisali swoją wiedzę. Nie wiadomo, czego dokładnie dotyczyła ich treść, a sam Lokhir wolał pozostawić tę informację dla siebie. Niemniej jednak jego wyczyn pozwolił zapisać mu się już na zawsze w historii Mrocznych Elfów. Lokhir zatrzymał dla siebie także Hełm Krakena. Ta złota maska powstała na długo przed nadejściem pierwszych elfów. Przedstawiała ona wizerunek przerażającego krakena. Mówi się, że Pradawni zamknęli w tym przedmiocie duszę tego morskiego stwora. Każdy, kto założy artefakt, uzyskuje niezwykłą odporność i odwagę. Lokhir tak polubił moc tego przedmiotu, że nie rozstaje się z nim po dziś dzień. Czasy obecne Lokhir Fellheart cieszy się obecnie zasłużoną chwałą i bogactwem. Nieprzerwany strumień pieniędzy i niewolników nieustannie płynie do jego rezydencji w Karond Kar. Włodarze miasta patrzą na korsarza przychylnym okiem, wiele zyskując na jego istnieniu. Mroczny Elf wydaje sporą część zagarniętych dóbr na łapówki i prezenty dla nich, żądając w zamian, by opiekowali się oni rezydencją pod jego nieobecność. Lokhir wzbudza wielkie zaufanie u swojej załogi. Jest to spowodowane dwiema rzeczami. Po pierwsze pozostaje on bardzo hojny i nigdy nie żałuje zapłaty za dobrze wykonaną robotę. Po drugie zawsze walczy on w pierwszym szeregu, prowadząc swoich żołnierzy jak prawdziwy dowódca. Choć większość kapitanów Mrocznych Elfów szybko rezygnuje z tego zwyczaju, Lokhir za nic nie oddałby możliwości wzięcia udziału we frontalnym natarciu. Lata dowodzenia w niczym nie zaszkodziły umiejętnościom Lokhira. Włada on ostrzem równie sprawnie, jak prowadzi okrętem. Sprawnie porusza się po polu bitwy, pędząc od jednego wroga do kolejnego. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że lojalność jego załogi trwa, póki żyje jego ponura reputacja. Z tego powodu zawsze pozbawia wrogich dowódców głowy, chcąc zawiesić sobie ich czaszkę tuż pod masztem. Kolekcja wojennych zdobyczy Fellhearta jest imponująca i tylko zwiększa jego posłuch wśród innych korsarzy. Szczególną sławę Lokhir zdobył sobie, biorąc udział w Grze w Plądrowanie, która do dzisiaj jest popularnym tematem opowieści. Z tych powodów wszelcy buntownicy dwa razy się zastanowią, zanim skrzyżują z nim swe ostrza. Pomysły na przygody *Po wielu latach starań Lokhirowi udało się wreszcie rozszyfrować kolejną tablicę Pradawnych. Zawiera ona informacje o magicznie ukrytym wybrzeżu i starożytnym mieście, w którym znajduje się potężny artefakt. Korsarz szybko zbiera swoją flotę i wyrusza, by zdobyć skarb. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, tablica wkrótce zostaje skradziona, a wieść o pradawnym mieście rozchodzi się po całym Naggaroth. Rozpoczyna się wielki wyścig. Walki pomiędzy korsarzami Mrocznych Elfów, badanie pradawnych ruin, negocjowanie z zaginionym plemieniem jaszczuroludzi i pojedynek z samym Lokhirem w sercu starożytnego skarbca — to tylko niektóre z wydarzeń, które mogą przynieść nadchodzące dni. *Wysokie Elfy od lat pragną skrócić Lokhira Fellhearta o głowę. Po wykradnięciu informacji o planach korsarza to marzenie wreszcie wydaje się możliwe do spełnienia. Flota elfów szykuje zasadzkę na Czarną Arkę, która ma przepływać samotnie w okolicy Zniszczonych Wysp. Całą akcją dowodzi uzdolniony kapitan, który jako jeden z nielicznych przetrwał atak na Tor Canabrae, okupując to utratą lewej ręki. Sprawa mocno się komplikuje, gdy wychodzi na jaw, że jest on szpiegiem podstawionym przez samego Lokhira. *Ataki Lokhira na osady Imperium stają się coraz częstsze. Tym razem jednak zdaje się on nie polować na niewolników, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie stosy trupów. Co planuje osiągnąć za pomocą swoich krwawych mordów? Prawda wyjdzie na jaw, gdy ktoś przechwyci jego korespondencję z Morathi. Wygląda na to, że odkryła ona zaginiony rytuał ku czci Mathlanna. Lokhir zrobi wszystko, aby go odprawić, niezależnie od tego ile krwi będzie musiał przelać. Mroczny Elf jest przekonany, że gdy zakończy swoje zadanie, nad Imperium zapanuje wieczny sztorm. Jak dotąd nie wiadomo, czy to prawda, czy też kolejna intryga wiedźmy. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Elfów